


To Help

by doctorcanon



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blood, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Pre-Slash, Vomit, Yosuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcanon/pseuds/doctorcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yosuke takes a mortal blow for His Partner in battle, everyone in the Investigation Team is forced to contemplate where they stand not just with Their Leader but each other, their future and their families. </p>
<p>"Kanji reaches out to grab Yosuke and stop him from this fool ass charge but he's too fast. He's always too fast."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these chapters will be short and take place somewhere in mid-December. This could be a part of a larger series in the future.

“Dude, stop!” Yosuke never fucking thinks before he does anything. It's so. Fucking. Infuriating. Kanji reaches out to grab Yosuke and stop him from this fool ass charge but he's too fast. He's always too fast. The feeling of Yosuke's shirt just barely touching his fingertips and Kanji's heart dropping to his feet with urgency will haunt him later. Right now, he's cursing, yelling and screaming but the result is always the same. There is no stopping Yosuke from putting himself between their leader and danger. This is not the first time this happened but it's one of the few moments he's ever been afraid of the result. Everything seems to go too slow but happen too quickly for anyone to react. 

The next moment their leader is shoved to the ground and lightning strikes with a crash sending Yosuke careening down into the furthest wall. For a moment, Rise's shriek is lost to the sound of the wet crack Yosuke's body makes upon impact. The ground shakes as Kanji breaks into a run so hard and fast, shooting pains pierce the soles of his feet. The ferocious scream of rage their Leader lets out precedes several Agidyne explosions. 

Just yesterday Kanji grabbed Yosuke by the scruff of his collar and shouted in his face, “if you don't stop doing shit like this you're gonna get killed!” And Yosuke responding in his normal way - dismissive, carefree – only made him angrier. “Think of us, dude! Think of your parents! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Their Leader broke them up before Yosuke could say anything. He never got an answer. Right now, he's afraid he never will. Chie-Senpai and Yukiko-Senpai are with Naoto in an entirely different part of this multi-story slice of hell. Rise is sure to get their attention but there's just no telling. 

The dust is persistent as their Leader launches attack after attack. Kanji's sure he doesn't even even care that that shadow is weak to fire, he just wants it dead. There's a part of him that wants to share in the fury but in the rare moments their Leader loses his infamous cool, it's best just to stay out of his way.

Yosuke's body lays crumpled in a struggling heap. Gagging, gurgling dry heaving are not the best signs of life but Kanji recently learned the very important English idiom “Beggars can't be Choosers.” He doesn't reach Yosuke until the other has barely pulled himself into a sitting position. Holy shit, that right arm is shattered. His ribs must be liquid. 

“Shit. Shitshitshit...” Kanji finds himself muttering. He doesn't even know where to start. “H...hang in there, Senpai...” God what does he even do? Yosuke-senpai is broken. Everywhere he looks, something is either bloody or bent in the wrong direction. How is he even conscious? Yosuke's head is hung, as he takes gasping, gurgling breaths. Fuck. Fuck. “What were you thinking, man?” The usual nothing, he figures until he catches wind of the gurgling, ragged reply.

“I....i...isssss...”

“No, no, you jackass...” Kanji cajoles gently pressing his hands to Yosuke's face wordlessly pleading with him to lift his head. He doesn't want to think about the wetness on his hands. “...don't try to talk, alright?” He wants to shake this asshole and scream. WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS!? 

“I....ssssss...pa-pa-aaaaart.” Part? Part. Partner! 

“Partner? You mean Senpai?” All he gets is a faint noise of confirmation. His hands are braced around Yosuke's face like he's keeping it together.

“O...ok....” That “k” is terribly painful for Yosuke to eek out. “k...ay?” Okay? Okay. Is Partner okay? Kanji glances over his shoulder. The shadows are gone and and he's running toward them as fast as he can but he's a far ways off. 

“Yeah. He's okay. Just...don't try to talk anymore, man. Please.” He doesn't. The wet feeling on Kanji's hands starts oozing through his fingers. Panicking, he briefly pulls his hands away. Their Leader runs up just in time to see blood from Yosuke's bent head dripping into Kanji's hands. He's never panicked before in his life but suddenly he's on his knees, hands braced on Yosuke's shoulders, desperately calling his name. He'll apologize for shoving Kanji out of the way later. Maybe. “This is bad, Rise. How far are they?” He never thought Kanji's voice could shake like that. This isn't a cracked rib or a broken arm. This is different. This is terrifying. 

And it's his fault. 

“I'm okay, Yosuke, I'm fine, see?” Kanji hears a thin, shaking “why did you do that?” that wasn't meant for him to hear. So he pretends he didn't. At the sounds of His Partner's voice, Yosuke finally struggles to lift his head. Kanji let's out a quiet “fuck” when they both finally see where all that blood comes from. He can't take it. He looks away and he's ashamed that he does. Their hopes rely on how fast Yukiko-Senpai can run. Yosuke-Senpai might really die for a goddamn fool decision. Surely, their Leader could have chosen another persona and blocked that Lightning attack.

Right?

“Yosuke? No, Yosuke, don't! Look at me! Look at me, damn it!” Their Leader's desperate pleas make Kanji's eyes snap back to Yosuke's heaving chest. He hears the gasps for air before he sees his one good eye left rolling back. Gasps turn into gurgles, blood slips from his lips in tiny drops, but when his mouth hangs open, like he's still trying to speak – goddamnit Yosuke you talk too fucking much – blood covers his teeth and bubbles in the back of his throat. 

“There's nothing to heal if you're dead!” Teddie warned them one day. “So even if you have this spell you've gotta be extra careful!”

“Please, Yosuke...c'mon, Partner, don't do this to me.” Their Leader begs His Second to stay alive. Stay breathing. He takes Yosuke in his arms, he's so limb and fragile. Kanji's pleas sounds more like sobs and he becomes too aware of his own tears dripping off his chin. 

“Amaterasu!” A familiar warmth breaks over the boys as harmless sparks rain from white wings circling protectively around them. Yukiko's here. Chie and Naoto aren't far behind. “Don't tell me I'm too late.” She's pretty beat up, even limping a little. She doesn't care. But when she hears a loud, greedy gasp for air from Yosuke. She cast another just to hear it again. She drops to her knees, exhausted and doubly sure she sprained her ankle back there. She doesn't know how close she came to being late. She just knows that she's the reason Yosuke is alive now and that's all she needs. By the time Chie and Naoto skid to a halt, Yosuke has gone from limp in Their Leader's arms to bent over on his knees. It doesn't look like an improvement to Naoto but judging by Rise's panicked sobbing and Teddie's wailing, she'll have to take what she can get.

“Move, Senpai give him some room.” Kanji's voice is still shaking, but he has to peel Their Leader off of His Second. Healing Spells might be a godsend, but they are not free of consequences. Sometimes, a body just can't handle the shock. Everyone cringes as Yosuke's consequences are heaps of coagulated blood and other unpleasant substances erupting from his mouth with a sickly “guuurk”. Their Leader sits back on his haunches, eyes closed in what he hopes is relief. He doesn't look relieved. He looks angry. Chie is pretty sure it's her job to be angry at Yosuke for pulling stupid shit, but she doesn't feel angry right now. In fact, she wants to cry a little. She can still taste the fear in the air and Rise and Teddie's frantic calls of “on our way” aren't helping. Was Yosuke really about to die? Kanji, not Their Leader, rubs Yosuke's back as he shakes and gags though more convulsions. “That's it, man. Let it all out. Get it all out.” Everyone stews in their relief for a moment. Rise and Teddie come flying in, cringing at Yosuke's poor state. Kanji finds himself glad they didn't see him just moments ago.

The shock falls off, desperation crumbles and all that's left is the disturbing reality of the situation. God, Yosuke-senpai seriously almost died. The hot tongues of anger start stoking a fire in Kanji's chest once again. He's used to being angry at Yosuke, but he doesn't feel like shouting. Instead of shouting at him, they're all forced to think back at how many times this has actually happened. No one's talking. The sound of Yosuke's labored breathing seems louder than anything else in this place. Yosuke sags against him and Kanji almost checks if he's still breathing. He's exhausted. Anyone would be. Yosuke glances up, expression unreadable. It's so weird to see him speechless. Kanji opens his mouth to speak but he never gets the chance.

“Get him up.” Everyone's eyes snap to Their Leader. He's talking to Kanji, but he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Yosuke. For once, Kanji is at odds with him. 

“Give him a minute, Senpai, he's...”

“Get.” The first word is so heavy and strained, Their Leader has to look away as he forces it out. “Him up.” After a pause, Their Leader adds in a gentler tone, “Please.” Whatever Yosuke wants to say sticks in his throat. He doesn't have the wherewithal to hold onto it. “We're going home for the day.” Kanji helps Yosuke to his feet. 

“C'mon.” He says quietly. Yosuke might be whole again, but he still feels so breakable. He doesn't quite catch Yosuke's murmured “thanks”, he's too busy trying to pretend that his friend's blood wasn't just all over his hands. Teddie walks a little too close to Yosuke's other side. Trailing behind them is Naoto, already planning ahead and marveling at the fact that Yosuke-senpai's headphones and music player are still together in spite of having been thrown from his person. 

However, even when the music player still says “play” but all she can hear is garbled muttering. Relief aside, Naoto dreads the moment she must tell Yosuke-senpai his precious headphones are broken.


	2. Saturday Night

If Naoto had it her way, Yosuke-senpai would be in an Emergency Room not neatly deposited in a chair in the Junes Food Court, but what story could they tell his parents, much less Dojima? She doesn't like questions she can't answer. The one that nags at her the most is “why”? Why would Yosuke-senpai continually put himself at such great risk? “To protect Their Leader” is just too simple of an answer. Kanji mutters about how Hanamura never thinks before he acts.

 

Naoto disagrees.

 

“Go home, guys. I'm fine, really.” Yosuke has the gall to say that to their faces after what they've seen. Chie goes completely red. Yukiko is too slow to keep her from snapping.

 

“You jerk! Are you serious? You nearly got your head taken off! We were worried about you but I see it's not that important to you!” Chie spits. Her volume tries to compensate for all the anger she isn't feeling. Good thing Junes is practically deserted so close to closing hours. Yosuke winces, head heavy. The smallest, most pathetic sound comes from his throat but it stops her in her tracks.

 

“Chie-senpai...maybe you should...” Rise's voice is gentle maybe even a little shaky but her eyes say “ _shut the fuck up_ ”. Chie gets the message, but she is not happy about it. She snarls, then turns on her heel with a loud click. She clenches her hands into fists, bearing her teeth. _God_ , how she wants to be angry. She just feels cold inside. “C'mon, Yukiko. We're going home.” That last word shakes in Chie's mouth. Had Yukiko not heard it, she would have refused her. Ever the polite one, she bows gives a short bow to her friends.

 

“I'm sorry. Feel better, Yosuke-kun.” Of course he'll feel better, she healed him. _She healed him_. She refuses to acknowledge what could have happened had she been too late because she got there and everything is okay now. _Everything is okay now_. Yosuke-kun's hand totally _doesn't_ feel oddly thin when he grabs hers, stopping her from immediately following Chie. She won't catch up at this rate. Her ankle still hurts.

 

“Thank you.” Yosuke-kun is still looking at the ground. It's easier for the both of them. She pats his hand, but can't find it in herself to respond. _Everything is okay_. There's no need to. Everyone watches her run after Chie until she turns the corner. Naoto vaguely notes that she's running fairly too fast on an ankle that badly swollen.

 

“If we're not taking him to a hospital, I must go as well.” Naoto replies. Her phone is overflowing with concerned texts from her disgruntled grandfather. He's going to be displeased with her uniform torn like this. They have _got_ to stop wearing their school uniforms to the TV World. She's not sure how she feels about crouching down to Yosuke-senpai's level. Being a mere five feet she might never have to again. It's a pity. He's ashamed when he damn well shouldn't be. Not to her.“Yosuke-senpai? Look at me.” She gives him a bit more incentive to actually do so when she places his headphones and music player into his lap. She almost feels honored by the relieved gratitude in his eyes. She loses all motivation to tell him about the headphone. He opens his mouth to speak but she won't give him the chance. Not in his condition.

 

“If you start to feel nauseous again, or blackout, you should call emergency services immediately.” The weak nod she gets is a good a response as any. “I hope you recover quickly. We only have a few days until we have to go back in again.” Rise winces. Why did Naoto have to add that last part? Naoto turns to Their Leader. She's surprised to see him still gazing off in Yukiko and Chie's general direction. “Do you need help taking him home?”

 

“No.” The pointed reply spawns a brief moment of confused silence. Their Leader has stressed over less. Teddie and the underclassmen exchange furtive glances and suddenly, Naoto is at a loss for words. “Come on. I'll walk you home.”

 

“But...” Rise wants to finish that sentence but Their Leader won't turn around and _look_ at her. Everything she wants to say runs screaming back down her throat. Their Leader just keeps walking. Naoto oscillates on the sidewalk. This is the first time she's hesitated in the eyes of her leader, or doubted his judgment. She hates to admit it, but She doesn't move until Rise and Kanji nod at her to go ahead. She has to jog to catch up.

 

She's ashamed that her verbosity fails her. She always felt so at ease with her Senpai until now. The silence between them, once so comforting, grates at her. The entire walk home she gazes at his face, desperate to read him. Ever since she became the missing cog in the Investigation Team machine, the fact that she can pick up on the formally stoic upperclassman's tells and quirks brought her joy. She felt trusted. Cared for. Now, it's all gone.

 

But why?

 

She can't seem to answer that question. More's the pity. She can only assume that he's worried about Yosuke-senpai. This isn't the first time this has happened and probably won't be the last. In fact, she still has a red line around her neck where Yosuke-senpai had to pull her out of the way of an Agidyne spell at great personal risk. Just yesterday, he and Susano-o physically shielded Kanji and his massive Persona from a particularly harsh Garudyne. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have been a problem, but Yosuke-senpai had already been poisoned and was in particularly bad shape. Of course, Kanji showed his concern through anger and was only further inflamed by Yosuke's cheerful indifference.

 

Naoto finds herself wondering; does Yosuke-senpai think that much or that _little_ of himself? For once, she thinks she better off not knowing.

 

“Good night. I'll see you at school.” Never has she heard anything so robotic and forced come out of Her Leader's mouth. She finds herself oscillating again in front of her front door. She wants to speak but hasn't the words to say.

 

“Um...Senpai!” He halts on the foggy street but doesn't turn around. Naoto hopes something will come to her now that she has his attention but comes up with nothing. “Please let me know if Yosuke-senpai's condition changes.” He doesn't call her out on it, nor does he tell her okay. He just raises his hand and vanishes into the fog leaving Naoto to go inside and deal with her mildly frantic grandfather.

 

She has a feeling she won't sleep well tonight.

 


	3. Saturday Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For all his annoying bullshit, Yosuke-senpai has redeeming if not admirable qualities but meeting his dad left a sour taste in Kanji's mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note: I'm not implying anything about Yosuke's Dad in this chapter just stating that he's a gruff man and probably wouldn't get along with Kanji.

After leaving Yosuke-senpai in the care of Teddie, Kanji decides that he doesn't really like Hamamura-san. For all his _annoying bullshit_ , Yosuke-senpai has redeeming _if not admirable_ qualities but meeting his dad left a sour taste in Kanji's mouth. The man wasn't terribly cruel or belittling, though he did seem pretty angry about being woken up past midnight. But wouldn't a normal parent be a little freaked out that his son came home blood stained and beaten so badly his friends had to piggy back him home? His mother can barely handle it when he has a black eye. Instead, Yosuke-senpai got a “what the hell happened to your face?”. Well, half of it was _missing_ an hour ago, asshole.

 

Then, Hanamura-san just went back upstairs with a “if you're still hurting tomorrow, don't bother coming into work.” Kanji supposes that could pass as concern. Hanamura-san could've just been tired. According to Teddie, he does wake up very early. He should give a friend's dad the benefit of the doubt but something just doesn't sit well with him. At least now he knows where most of Yosuke-senpai's _annoying bullshit_ comes from.

 

“Kanji-kun...” Rise says slowly. “You okay?”

 

“Really do you have to ask?” Kanji pretends not to see her wince away but adds in a softer tone. “I'm definitely going to have a rough time sleeping tonight.” Rise agrees with a soft “yeah”. She wraps her arms around herself trying to fight tears at the mere memory of Yosuke-senpai's death rattles. She hears everything they do and say in those mazes. She didn't know humans could make those sounds. She's the only person who knows exactly what happened on impact. Yosuke-senpai was hit so hard he didn't even have time to scream. They've all been in bad states before; broken bones, unconsciousness, heavy bleeding even temporary blindness. Death always seemed like possibility but a distant one. They're trying to prevent more victims not trying to become one themselves. This night could've just been much worse than just an awkward meeting with an irritated parent.

 

“...and I just hope he...” Oh crap. Kanji's been talking this whole time. “Hey, you even listen...oh...” He doesn't have to finish the question upon seeing Rise trying so valiantly to hold in her tears, she's going pale. “Things are okay now though. Yosuke-senpai's _fine_.” But what if he wasn't? What would happen to them? What would happen to Her Senpai without his second command? No one else can fill that role. Yosuke-senpai takes the edge off, even if he doesn't mean to. Chie-senpai might just think he's being a jerk, Kanji too but Rise knows better. Risette is the same way. It's not just Yosuke-senpai's near dying breaths that will haunt her dreams at night.

 

“You guys...sounded so scared.” Rise mutters. Kanji already knows where this going and he has no idea of what he's going to do if someone catches Rise crying against him at 1am in the middle of the street. She gives him a weak punch. “You cried.” Kanji nearly trips over the embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, well. Look. People get...scared, alright. You didn't see it, okay? You didn't see his face.” He blusters only to be countered with a soft,

 

“I didn't have to.” That stops him dead in his tracks. Her sensors must have caught it all: bones shattering, eye trauma, lungs being punctured, blood filling his lungs and airway collapsing. She looks away stopping just short of her house. “Senpai cried too.” Pleading, frenetic tears that neither of them will ever bleach from their minds. They feel as though they've seen something never meant to be seen. Something private. They're both silent for a minute, standing at the doorway to Rise's house. Kanji makes no move to say goodbye until he spots Rise's grandmother glaring at him through her bedroom window. Wow, if looks could kill. You know what? Nevermind. It's best not to think of death anymore tonight.

 

“You'd better go inside before your grandma beats me with that broomstick of hers.” She's chased away her share of gawkers after all.

 

“Yeah.” Rise says halfheartedly. She doesn't want to leave friendly company tonight, but there's no way Gram is going to let a boy, not to mention a boy like Kanji stay over so late at night. Kanji turns on his heel to make for his house just down the street but stops when Rise calls him back. “Hey...before we go back int the TV...” She starts. “We should make plans. Just in case something happens to one of us.” That just about knocks the wind out of him. How could she? Plans? How do you plan for death? He can't turn around. He won't think about death anymore tonight, goddamn it. 

 

He pretends not to hear her disappointed sigh just before she slams the door.

 


	4. Interlude

It's Sunday. You have the day of from school.

 

PI PI PI PI PI!

 

It's a text from Noato.

 

_VISITING YOS-SENPAI. COMING?_

 

Exams are coming up.

 

You spend Sunday studying.

 


	5. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's lying but she pretends not to notice for his sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a disgusting lack of Teddie and I will make up for it soon.

Chie is _offended_ that Yosuke is even _at_ school. He looks like he fell into another trashcan. There are so many popped blood vessels around his eyes, he looks like some creepy vampire. Yukiko was never able to heal his nose but the bandage over his face tells her that Naoto must've finally gotten her way and dragged him to the Emergency Room. She probably had to bribe him with nurses, the creepy pervo. Chie wants nothing to do with him. She's angry, goddamnit. He scared them all half to death and he's going to act like it's no big deal?

 

_Go home, guys. I'm fine._

 

“Fine”, her ass. Yosuke looks like _shit_ , obviously feels like _shit_ and she wants not to do with his _shit_ today. No, she does not see his disappointed face in the reflection of the window. No, she does not hear him sigh when she doesn't respond to his question. In fact, she didn't even hear him ask if she's alright. Nope. That's not his sad puppy eyed stare burning the back of her neck either. She adds insult to injury, cheerfully greeting Their Leader.

 

They both hear “hey partner” come from behind them as weak and hesitant as it is. They both ignore it.

 

The silence that ensues throws Yukiko off the _whole day_. She healed Yosuke-kun. She worked so hard. Yet the wounds are still bleeding. She twirls her pencil, folds edges of her paper, runs her hands up and down her sweater but the tension just won't _leave_ the air around her. She can even feel Their Leader tense up when Yosuke-kun's name is called. He answers incorrectly and sinks into his chair among the field of derisive snickers. She steals a glance back at him. He looks so small. Normally it would make her laugh, but the thought of laughing at him just makes her feel even more uncomfortable.

 

By the time lunch comes around, Yukiko desperately wants to return to anything resembling a routine. Without Chie or Their Leader picking where to eat today, she kind of flounders in the doorway of the classroom. Neither Chie or Their leader seem to be around. Unwilling to be in the uncomfortable classroom, she ends up on the stairs near the shoe lockers. The faint odor does _nothing_ for her appetite. She picks listlessly at her food until a pair of skinny legs appear before her.

 

“Oh, hello, Yosuke-kun. How are you feeling?” She asks politely. Wincing inwardly, she realizes she must sound cold. She can tell by the jilted look on his face.

 

“I'm okay.” Curt. Evasive. He's lying but she pretends not to notice for his sake. He's so easily embarrassed. “Is it okay if I drop something off by the inn later?” Odd request but she has no reason to question it.

 

“I don't see why not.” Yukiko replies. She knows she should ask more questions but becomes lost in the way Yosuke-kun's face lights up in relief. Wow, Their Leader is right. In just the right light, Yosuke-kun looks like the sun.

 

“Why're you bothering Yukiko?” The temperature drops. Chie wields the question like a weapon. It's almost as if she appeared out of thin air just to admonish Yosuke. “It's not her fault if you forgot your lunch.” _What is this?_ Chie is _never_ malicious. Yukiko pretends not to notice Yosuke taking a step back.

 

“I was just...asking her a question.” It physically hurts him to keep from making a sarcastic comment. He's on thin ice. He can see in her face how much she hates him right now. Yukiko sees beyond her best friend's angry stance and balled fists. She sees turmoil. She opens her mouth put a stop to this before it gets out of hand, but Chie already has her claws six inches deep into Yosuke's skin.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Chie complains with a roll of her eyes. _Don'tsaygoingtoschoolwhatdoesitlooklike. Don'tsaygoingtoschoolwhatdoesitlooklike._

 

“Going to school, what's it look like?” _God_ damn _it, Yosuke._ Chie's slap to his left cheek is immediate and well deserved. Yukiko's cries of “Chie! Stop!” are drowned out by the loud snap that echoes down the hallway and calls everyone within earshot to stare, shocked. Yukiko leaps up and grabs Chie's hands, holding her back from hitting him again. Yosuke really goes all the way when it comes to screwing up, doesn't he?

 

An open palm slap from Chie isn't just anger, but an insult. _You're not worth being hit by the best of me._ It never takes long for shame to catch up to Yosuke but the tears in Chie's eye make him want to get on his hands and knees in the middle of the hallway. Of all the times he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He's used to girls shouting at him, making them cry makes you a piece of shit. This is not one of their usual fights. There's no whining, kicking or screaming. Chie's so quiet but breathing through her nose so hard, there's practically smoke coming out of it. He opens his mouth to speak, but Chie doesn't give him the chance.

 

She takes off running past the shoes lockers, past the door, past the school gate and into the fog.

 

Yukiko forgets her spilled bento on the hardwood floor and nearly bolts after her. Yosuke stops her before she can even take a step. They exchange brief glances. She doesn't speak not that she needs to. He doesn't need her approval. Though it's nice that he's considerate enough to ask, albeit wordlessly. If Chie thinks Yosuke isn't taking responsibility perhaps she just hasn't given him the opportunity. She nods and he's gone. Good thing Yosuke is the fastest out of all of them. There's no way she would've been able to catch Chie.

 

Alone, she finds herself more worried about her spilled bento more than the people already whispering gossip about the scene that just played out before them. They'll never know what it's about unless they want to hear about people escaping into TVs. Thinking of their shocked faces, almost makes her want to giggle, but she's too concerned about Chie and her gyoza. She hopes things can be okay now. This uncomfortable, misplaced feeling will go away and everything will be alright. But as she finishes cleaning her lunch from the floor – this is what she gets for picking at it – she spies Their Leader at the end of the hallway.

 

He makes no move to approach her. She doesn't even have to guess, she just _knows_ he's been here watching them _the whole time_ and he's done _nothing_ to intervene. She's a little... _mad_. Until now, she thought those circles under his eyes come from studying into the night. Those gray eyes she's so fond of are empty. Dead. But what can she say?

 

Disappearing back into the classroom, he doesn't give her time to come up with an answer.


	6. Lunch Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can make all the plans you want but you can never prepare yourself enough."

Who knows how far Chie would've gone if Yukiko had decided to eat on the roof? She's made the right decision because Rise, Kanji and Naoto are freezing their butts off. The silence is awkward but it serves it's purpose. Their Senpai seem to be in chaos right now, perhaps it's best to give them a little room. They don't even know what's going on downstairs as they pick at their quickly cooling instant noodles. Out of the three of them, only Naoto visited Yosuke-senpai yesterday. She has to say, he looks much better. She would like to say that's thanks in part to her getting him to visit the doctor, but then she wouldn't be giving Yukiko-senpai's Mediarama enough credit. At least it gave her a chance to tease _him_ for once.

 

Honestly, Kanji just didn't want to deal with Yosuke-senpai's dad again. He doesn't want to say he's still bothered by their bizarre encounter on the stairs of the Hanamura House. But he is. Shouldn't a Dad be more concerned about his kid? Shouldn't it have been his Dad's job to take him to the Doctor's and not Naoto's? Kanji knows his father would have. Oh speaking of which, he has a bone to pick with Rise.

 

“Hey...Rise?” The girls jump not expecting Kanji – or anyone for that matter – to start speaking so suddenly. “About what you said the other night...” Rise's face goes blank. She has no idea what he's talking about. She said a lot of things Saturday Night half of which she cried about when she got home and into her grandmother's arms.

 

“What...did I say exactly...?” She asks slowly already preparing for a patented Kanji Outburst.

 

“That thing you said last night before you went inside, space case!” Kanji snaps. Naoto has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She finds Kanji Outbursts endearing.

 

“Oh!” Rise's recognition is wiped out by concern so abruptly Naoto immediately forgets about ever wanting to laugh and looks between her two classmates, puzzled. There's no tension in the air but something is deeply wrong. “Oh.” Rise reiterates, concerned. “That.” Naoto doesn't like feeling confused and she's one vague confirmation away from outright asking what the hell they're talking about. “Do you wanna talk about that now?”

 

“Talk about what?” _Remember? I'm here. Naoto Shirogane is here and you're talking right over her head_. Rise and Kanji share in their reluctance, glancing at each other then back at her. They furrow their brows and sigh almost simultaneously. These two are really quite alike sometimes. Perhaps that's why she is so fond of them both.

 

“Well...” This must be a heavy topic to make Rise hesitate. “I thought that...considering what happened to Yosuke-senpai, I figured we should...make plans. You know, if something happens.” The resulting silence forces her to elaborate. “If ones of us... _dies_.” Kanji looks away with a “tch” and sits back, appetite gone.

 

“That's rather perceptive of you.” Naoto says but the compliment doesn't make Rise glow like it normally does. “I suppose that's something we haven't thought of relying on Healing Spells like we do. Yosuke-senpai's injures are the worst it's ever gotten, right?” She _did_ hear about the time Chie broke a few bones and still had to get stitches when they returned to the real world. but that was when they rescued Rise.

 

Naoto understands now. Of course they look suspicious coming to school with sore muscles, rattling bones and bandages on various places normal high school kids don't cover. Their classmates sometimes look at them strangely for limping, coming to school later or coming down with sudden, splitting headaches. They have the foresight to make sure one of them is in the Health Association so they can always escort each other when they're hurting. So they should also plan for the worst. She suddenly not sure how long how it took them this long to think of it.

 

“I suppose we'll have to agree on a story to tell the surviving family.” God, those words taste terrible. She sucks down some ramen just to will it away. “This...is a difficult subject, honestly. I'd rather not even consider the possibility of one of us dying.” Yet at her core, Naoto is a realist. She has to consider every possibility. Even the worst ones. “But I suppose considering what's happened, we can't ignore it.” She doesn't want to be the only one coming up with the answers. This not a murder case. “What do you think, Kanji-kun?”

 

“I think it's _fucked up._ ” Silence. Naoto and Rise's narrowed gazes demand that he elaborate further. “You don't plan for death, guys.” Kanji explains. He's calm. It's a little _scary_. “It just happens. You can make all the plans you want but you can never prepare yourself enough. When – if – it happens, all those plans go out the window.” The girls stare at him intently but it takes him a solid five minutes to realize that they expect an explanation. Oh. Shit. Well. “You guys...I...look I didn't mean anything by it I just...”

 

“Then why'd you bring it up?” Rise sounds introspective. She and Naoto must be hanging out a lot, haven't they? It's Naoto's curious little head tilt that gets him. It's easy to bail when someone asks him inappropriate questions or says something to piss him off. Yet in the face of Naoto's genuine, considerate curiosity, he balks.

 

“Well...I only every really told Senpai about this.” Kanji says slowly. It's not that he doesn't trust the girls. It just _sucks_ to talk about. “But...not too long ago my dad died.” An audible gasp from Rise, she wants to say more but Naoto shushes her with a soft “wait, let him finish”. Thank God for her or he wouldn't have the courage to get out another syllable. “He was sick, you know? Ma and all our family made plans. Getting his shit in order, memorial, he wrote letters...all that.” There's a lump in his throat. “But when it happened...” He stops. Suddenly the girls flank both sides of him; their hands on his shoulders and arms. Their hands are so cold, he suddenly remembers what he wanted to say. Sure, that's not what they intended but he's grateful all the same. “So...you guys gotta promise me. Stop with this “we gotta plan for the inevitable” bullshit, alright? It just doesn't work. We fight we everything we've got, take care of each other and we don't have to worry about it.”

 

“Take care of each other, huh? You realize than means you're on Yosuke Duty, right?” Rise says matter of factly. Well that inspirational speech just got ruined, thanks Rise.

 

“Wait, what?” Kanji squawks. Then Naoto starts nodding like she understands exactly what Rise is talking about.

 

“Brilliant idea, Rise. Kanji-kun may not be the fastest but he's certainly scary enough to keep Yosuke-senpai in check.” Naoto likes to act like she doesn't have jokes but she does and they come out of nowhere. She and Rise have been hanging out way too much. Though he supposes he can't complain. Things _were_ getting kind of heavy. So he happily plays along.

 

It's like fitting into a puzzle, a very confusing, but strangely wonderful puzzle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Teddie. I am ashamed.


	7. Monday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a sigh, he tears a piece of his heart out. Chie pulls out a chair and sits level with him, ready to receive it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that the Satonakas are a very big family like 5+ kids big.

At first, Chie runs to Samegawa, hoping the cold will clear her head but The Fog does the exact opposite. She doesn't even feel like kicking her usual tree. Seeing it sway in the fog only makes her feel worse. She decides all this negativity is best served at home. Only to find the source of all her problems waiting for her at the door looking like a lost puppy. She wants to scowl call him an idiot and tell him to go home but the guilt spilling from the red hand print on swollen left cheek stops her. 

“You know your hands are just as deadly as your legs.” If that were true he wouldn't be conscious. 

No one's home. The house seems so much bigger when it's not crammed with people. Her brothers and sisters are all in school. Her Dad works in Okina City and only God knows what her mother and littlest sister are up to. Chie sits Yosuke down in a chair and roughly slaps a bag of frozen snowpeas onto Yosuke's cheek. It's just like taking care of her little brothers even getting a small whine of protest which she ignores. 

“I'm not sorry.” Chie says suddenly but her voice is pensive not angry. She's not talking to Yosuke but he nods regardless. “I swear you never shut up.” He hasn't said anything yet but okay, Chie. Sure. “You're...” Chie hesitates when Yosuke turns away from her. Tension rises in his shoulders. He's bracing himself. He expects her to berate him maybe even make fun of him. Hell, he might even deserve it. It's another form of armor. One that she was never really able to create herself. You can't be outgoing and sensitive at the same time, Chie-chan, she knows her mother means well but that always stings. Suddenly, she doesn't feel like ranting. So she has to try another approach. Yukiko and Naoto have taught her to be more tactical. Let's put it to the test. “Do you know what would happen to us if you died?” Yosuke's face snaps back to her so hard that his neck pops. 

He doesn't answer her.

At first, Chie figures Yosuke is just trying not to dig himself a deeper hole. Smart move. Yosuke's eyes go from hers to the floor, then from the floor to his lap. Time ticks by and Chie's heart sinks by the minute. Five minutes pass like five hours and it dawns on her: Yosuke can't answer her. Not even with a joke.

Chie blinks away the wetness in her eyes before one of them speaks again. 

“Remember when I shoved you down in Rise's Stripper World?” Chie makes a face at the name but nods regardless. You don't forget getting your ankle crushed. If Yosuke hadn't shoved her, she would've taken a shadow slap right between the eyes. It could've knocked her out cold or worse, broken her neck.

“Yeah, but you got punted down the hall. Leader had to come save your sorry butt.” Chie replies trying to laugh. It doesn't work.

“But it was worth it.” Yosuke stops, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Chie but when she doesn't speak, he continues. “If we lost you, Yukiko would lose all hope. She needs you. You're the oldest of like...eight -” Five. “Kids. Your family needs you. All I could think about was the potential Chie-shaped hole in our lives and I acted.” Chie wonders if Saki-san ever considered the impact she could have on this town. On them. On Yosuke who's never looked more earnest. She's almost embarrassed to look. “I see it every time, you know?” He stops. With a sigh, he tears a piece of his heart out. Chie pulls out a chair and sits level with him, ready to receive it. “There's still something inside of me that's scared to lose again. I can't deal and I act without thinking.”

“But couldn't he have just summon another Persona?” Chie doesn't know when she's grabbed Yosuke's hands but she's rubbing comforting circles over his hands with her thumbs. She needs it just as much as he does. 

“That doesn't matter.” Yosuke says a bit too firmly. He doesn't realize that Chie's holding his hands yet, but squeezes them all the same. Yosuke didn't answer her question again. Suddenly, Chie realizes that he knows something she doesn't but he's already bearing his soul here. As much as she wants to, she can't press him for more. That wouldn't be fair. It takes all of her wherewithal just to stay quiet. “Look I...I'm sorry. You guys shouldn't have to pay the price for my being scared. I won't do it again.” 

“Yes, you will.” Chie's quick response knocks the wind out of Yosuke and it rushes out of him in a defeated sigh. “I get it. Seriously, Yosuke, I do. So...next time this happens,” she squeezes his hands but he's not looking up at her. “Don't just screw off in your normal Yosuke way.” He's still not looking up. She drops his hands, standing to her feet. She huffs, irritation rising. Damnit, Yosuke is so terrible sometimes! “I mean, who do you think we are? We worry just like you do.” He places her hands on her hips, cheeks puffed out. “If you try to blow us off like that again, I'll make you walk home and if you fall out on the street, I'm not coming to get you until the next morning, deal?” She's met with a mirthless, downtrodden laugh. They've returned to normal, but it's only a sham. Neither of them have the strength to continue, letting it click back into place is their only option.

“Deal.” Yosuke is exhausted but he has one more errand to run tonight. So he stands to his feet and dusts himself off. He even stretches. Chie pretends not to hear the creaks and pops under his skin. Awkward silence returns as they gather up the courage to look each other in the face. Chie can't remember the last time she's felt so spent. “So...” She doesn't argue when Yosuke tries his damnedest to break it. “You wouldn't happen to know what Yukiko-san's favorite flower is, would you?” It's not normal, but she'll give this a shot. It'll blow over. Chie is too tired to be angry. Given how hollow she feels, she was never really angry in the first place. Just hurt. And scared. 

“God, you're hopeless.” She breathes a growling sigh, grabbing both their jackets and heading out. “C'mon I don't want you lost for hours in your own store's floral section.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to give this chapter a tidy "we're okay now" resolution but Yosuke and Chie weren't feeling it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave it to Yukiko to be a little too honest, then blindside poor Yosuke with that vicious compliment."

Yukiko arrived home from school lost in her own world, brow twisted with worry. Amagi-san knows that something is wrong with her daughter and has very unique ways of handling it. Often giving her noisy or otherwise repetitive tasks away from the crowded main rooms of their inn. Yukiko finds genuine comfort in domestic tasks. She feels safe in her own home and takes great pride in caring for it. Especially lately. Amagi-san doesn't ask about her daughter's renewed vigor in caring for the inn, she's simply happy that her attitude has taken a turn for the better. She even has her own circle of friends now. Something she's been told on many occasions may never happen. She especially grateful for Chie-chan and Detective Dojima's nephew but really they've all been such a marvelous influence on her Yuki.

 

Save for one.

 

That _one_ just happens to be standing at her front desk with a plastic vase full of daffodils. Oh she cannot _wait_ to hear this excuse. Didn't this boy make a scene with Chie-chan at school? News travels fast around these parts and when one child acts out in school, it can spoil all the children's good behavior. His father is already poisoning the economy in this town, perhaps his son is toxic too with his loud music and dyed hair. He looks like a ruffian with his face in such a state. His eyes are red with burst blood vessels, his nose had obviously been broken and there are faint traces of a hand print on his cheek. That last one must've been from Chie-chan, that's what you get when you can't understand that a girl has had enough of your games, city boy.

 

“Good evening, Amagi-dono.” Her eye twitches. Just what is he implying?

 

“Hanamura.” This boy has three inches on her and he's shriveling under her gaze. Grow some back bone, young man! “For what reason have you brought poorly watered flowers into my lobby?”

 

“They're for Yukiko-san?” It's posed like a question. He's waiting to be sent away. She has half a mind to but she has one more question for him.

 

“Why bring her daffodils?” If he's trying to get on her good side, he should chose his answer carefully.

 

“To thank her. For something really important.” Wrong answer.

 

“Daffodils are a symbol of respect for a member of the _same sex,_ Hanamura-kun.” The boy winces visibly. When you fight, you must come armed, boy. “My daughter is busy, so please...”

 

“Oh! Yosuke-kun!” Of course. Here comes her Yuki-chan to save her hapless friend from her _evil, scrutinizing mother_. “What's...all this?” These aren't her favorite flower. This is what _Chie_ thinks is her favorite flower. “Have you and Chie smoothed things over?”

 

“Yeah, she was pretty angry.” Yosuke says sheepishly but that's all he'll give away. It's best that she hear it from Chie. “Um...anyway I wanted to thank you...I'd be...” He doesn't have to turn around to feel Amagi-san's scrutinizing glare burning the back of his head. “...in a lot of trouble. That's the worst it's ever been. You saved my life.” He scratches the back of his head, grinning. There's that sunshine smile again. Their Leader is right, once you notice it, it's hard not to grow increasingly fond of it. “I guess I really screwed up, didn't I?” Her shoulders sink.

 

“No, not at all.” Yosuke's hand stops scratching. “You do screw up a lot of things, Yosuke-kun, but I think what you did was actually quite noble.” Leave it to Yukiko to be a little too honest, then _blindside_ poor Yosuke with that _vicious_ compliment. “You're always looking out for us, aren't you? I know that the others might think you're impulsive and maybe even a bit irresponsible but I really think it comes from a good place. Just...please try not to scare us like that again.”

 

“I'll try my best, Yukiko.” Bashful Yosuke is kind of adorable. She's never had a brother before but she imagines that this is how most of them look. No wonder everyone thinks he and Teddie are related. Still, she can't help but notice that Yosuke is not just  _exhausted,_ but a little bit sad. They've all had a very trying few days haven't they? Is this what Adachi wants? Could they really fall apart like this? The sudden spike of anxiety leads her to set down the cheap vase and take Yosuke's hand with both of hers.

 

“Please, take care of yourself, Yosuke-kun.” There's a pleading edge to her voice but and there's a moment of hesitation from her friend. She doesn't even see his smile or hear his “okay, I will”. She knows that in that moment, he decided to lie to her. She's not hurt like Chie, she's _worried_. She watches him vanish into the fog outside and turns back to the vase. These Summer flowers in the middle of Winter suit Yosuke more than they do her.

 

Later that night, Yukiko finds herself obsessively searching for ways to keep picked flowers alive in cold weather.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The -dono suffix is very respectful but implies that Yosuke thinks Amagi-san is old or older than she looks. Also: I don't have a lot of time on my hands to reply to all comments but a heartfelt shout-out to all the commenters and readers, you guys are wonderful.


End file.
